


咬痕

by LillianSoda1152



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianSoda1152/pseuds/LillianSoda1152
Summary: 算是我還活著的證據，更新個一直很想寫的東西，色情版互攻注意。
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 8





	咬痕

**Author's Note:**

> 算是我還活著的證據，更新個一直很想寫的東西，色情版互攻注意。

宣示主權在戀人之間是常見的事情。

Clef很認同這件事。所以在他和Kondraki的親密接觸裡總免不了會咬上對方的身體，無論是哪裡，肩頸、耳垂甚或腿部。即便他不在意咬哪裡會有什麼樣的意義，他享受的是那股夾有痛感和快意的親密的感覺。

「......呃、!」但總會有些時候那個看起來對這種微小情趣沒什麼興趣的男人會咬的比他還兇上很多，滲著血的齒痕總是深深的嵌進皮膚，「...操、你就不能、咬輕點......」

Kondraki在意的也不是情趣，不過有的時候避免自己發出無謂的聲音的好方法或許就是往被壓在底下操的Clef咬上幾口，又或是輪到他當被操的那個時候狠狠地咬著Clef的手，儘管鬧到兩個人身上都滿布細密的齒痕和吻痕，互相看著對方的時候才會注意到這些多到有些過份的情色。「......你能不能先反省下自己，在我脖子後面那道傷從來沒好過。」

說著Kondraki掀開Clef平時穿的有點緊密的襯衫，在衣服脫退間咬上他的乳首。「...幹、!...呃、Kon...」Clef著實嚇了一跳，背脊因為疼痛稍微弓起。他不太滿意的悶哼兩聲，然後咬上Kondraki的下唇，動作間持續脫去Kondraki的衣物，兩人笨拙地接著吻，直到互相劃破對方的唇舌，在口腔裡滿溢血的鹹味才罷休，在吻後牽出摻有殷紅的銀絲。「......哈、我以為你對這種事情沒啥興趣，不是嗎?」Clef帶著挑逗的意味，也用舌掃過Kondraki胸前，然後動作不急不緩的褪下他的褲子。

「...閉嘴。」他簡短的回覆，接著在手上擠滿潤滑液，然後將手指送入Clef的後穴。「...操、！哈、......」Clef的身體馬上因為異物侵入而繃緊，逐漸適應後才能放鬆一點，原本疼痛的悶喘漸漸地變成了因為快感而生的喘息。Kondraki兀自又加上了一根手指，因握劍而佈滿厚繭的指節沒有技巧的往內探入卻不經意的觸到敏感點，不輕不重的掃過讓Clef又無可避免的發出了一聲甜膩的呻吟，「...唔、嗯！Kon...」他的喘息越發粗重，好不容易Kondraki才抽離他的手指，在拔出之際溫暖的甬道卻仍然緊緊吸著他的手指有些依依不捨，Kondraki差點得意忘形起來——這個死騙子、死混蛋！他有些忿然的想著，然後看著Clef紅潤的臉頰又感覺自己更硬了一點。

「...有的時候你可能還是有可取的地方吧，Cleffy。」Kondraki喃喃道，然後將自己勃起的性器抵在Clef剛做完擴張還在收縮的穴口，「...這算你的一種情趣嗎、親愛的...」Clef有些吃力的說，但Kondrak的性器隨著他的移動插入了穴口，惹來他一聲吃痛的悶喘。

「...嗯、！呼、慢點......」Clef正面對著Kondraki，努力地讓自己放鬆，絞緊的後穴有些羞恥的吞吃著身下的性器——起碼他的確感到羞恥，他試著讓自己不發出任何像是示弱的呻吟，但是當Kondraki在認為他適應了以後卻逕自開始動作，突然的撞擊害的他驚呼一聲。「......嗚、——！...嗯啊、等等、....！」一瞬間理智斷線，他的呻吟逐漸高昂了起來，不在意羞恥的問題，他緊緊的勾著Kondraki寬實的肩膀，又有收緊趨勢的後穴讓Kondraki悶悶的粗吼越來低沉，他不顧一切地咬上Clef的脖頸，力道毫不保留的重新留下幾道色情鮮紅的傷痕。

「...Clef、...嘖、」Kondraki的力氣不減，接近大開大闔的抽插讓Clef的眼角泌出淚滴，多餘的潤滑液在動作間噗哧被擠出穴口，對於任何人來說都可能過大的粗硬觸感一次次撐開腸壁，有些猛烈地刺激著前列腺，他瀕臨高潮的身體一顫一顫地，因為快感沖刷而張開的嘴邊流下了來不及吞嚥的唾沫，「...慢點、Konny、嗯、——！」 Clef的聲音逐漸染上了哭腔，房間迴盪有飽含情慾的水漬聲和喘息，他試圖忍著原本不是特別大的呻吟，直到快感衝擊他到高潮的邊緣，加上Kondraki把自己的嘴湊近Clef的耳邊——「...Cleffy...不用忍、」這簡直要讓他抓狂——於是他嗚咽著讓自己的呻吟放大，在高潮時身體痙攣著，後穴緊緊的絞了起來。溫熱的內壁也密實的包覆著Kondraki粗大的性器，緊緻的讓強烈快感傳上Kondraki的腦門，悶吼幾聲就將精液釋放在Clef的後穴裡。

兩人大口的喘著氣，倒是Clef仍然軟綿綿的趴向Kondraki的身上，這時Kondraki才發覺其實Clef的肩上也有不癒的一塊傷。「......親愛的，都不曉得你其實會講點情話的嘛。」他又掛起招牌的柴郡貓笑。 Kondraki有些羞赧的不願看向身上掛滿他的印記的Clef，那些痕跡都還泛著血色，有滲血的深咬和輕柔一點的吻痕，他覺得光是看著Clef就會讓他想起剛剛不停敲擊自己耳膜的呻吟，那跟平常Clef會說的狗屎爛蛋不一樣——裡所當然的好聽多了，因為熱情愛慾而生的聲音讓Kondraki覺得其實這男人有可愛的地方，當然不只是在床事方面了，情趣和偶爾的舉動也可能讓他感到甜蜜，而那是他很少能感受到的。

「......」Kondraki沉吟半晌，轉回頭來卻看見Clef精神地坐了起來，他頓時覺得有不祥的預感。

「......一人一次吧，Konny——」  
「操、！他媽的恕我拒絕，去你個上過無數物種的死綠型、」  
「好啦那不重要，不管怎麼樣輪到我了。」  
「......」

Kondraki的眉頭已經皺到幾乎可以擰出水來。

「...隨你。」他妥協了，具體一點來說是放棄掙扎了。

Clef一反常態的從抽屜拿出保險套，這讓Kondraki有點意外，但他並沒有多說些什麼，他只是任憑Clef脫去他剛剛還沒脫下的衣物。他不想多做什麼多餘的事，倒是Clef興趣盎然的順著一開始細小的吻痕和齒痕重新舔拭著，帶著挑釁意味地輕輕啃咬他的喉結，掃過乳首時用舌頭逗弄他胸前敏感的突起，再跟著摸上下腹並用手稍加套弄Kondraki方才疲軟的性器。

Kondraki一開始不是很耐煩，但是當陣陣酥麻竄上頭皮時他的呼吸已經紊亂，飽有情慾的喘聲使的Clef更加起勁，他邊套弄著邊重新與Kondraki接吻，這次的火藥味雖然存在，但多了點愛慾的纏綿，舌尖互相盤繞，直到彼此的唾沫因為舌尖過渡而順著嘴邊滑落，Clef才看似捨不得的離開Kondraki的嘴。

「精神真好呢Kondraki，等會好好享受一點啊、」會這麼說是因為Kondraki的性器在充分刺激以後已經完全勃起，Clef笑臉盈盈的說著一邊把塗有潤滑液的手指送進Kondraki的後穴。

「...操、！」Kondraki抽了口氣，手臂反射性的揮了過去，不過Clef像是家常便飯的接下這拳，然後又故意地多摩擦了幾下Kondraki的敏感點讓他閉嘴，「好了冷靜點，我在想辦法讓你爽一點了。」他笑著說，然後慢慢地退出自己的手指。

「......老是、搞些不重要的...」Kondraki喘著，用緋紅的臉不太愉悅的看著Clef，幾乎用搶的拿過他遞出的保險套並粗魯的給Clef戴上，「...閉嘴，不要跟我講些亂七八糟的東西...」他不太情願地決定自己趴好，把自己的臉埋進臂彎裡。

「Konny，情趣還是不能缺少的嘛，」Clef輕笑了一聲，雙手環上Kondraki的腰，「...不過你要我閉嘴就照辦吧。」

然而他手腳利索地脫下保險套。

「...幹你娘、！呃...！」Clef將自己的性器擠入Kondraki已經濕滑黏膩的後穴時他悶沉的低吼著。關於Clef那話兒的傳說眾說紛紜——不論是三個熊熊燃燒的[數據删除]和8英寸的[已編輯]都能耳聞，儘管Kondraki不相信前面那可能會燒掉房間和感情的奇怪說法，在體會過後他覺得後者的真實性果然還是高上許多。

Kondraki喘息著，在稍加適應後Clef的性器開始抽送。他盡可能的不讓自己發出無謂的呻吟，但是撐開他腸壁的碩大碾過前列腺時他幾乎快大聲叫出來，而Clef這傢伙竟然乖乖的閉上了嘴沒有再說話，搞的房間內只充斥著喘息和肉體拍擊的色情聲響，衝擊在Kondraki耳膜上時顯得特別羞恥。他有點後悔了，他費力的讓自己的話語不要夾雜著奇怪的聲音，「......操、你能不能、說點話...、」

「親愛的、是你叫我別說的，」Clef惡意的稍微加大抽插的力道，「...我不知道你想聽些什麼就是，」說著他另一手伸向Kondraki挺立並且淌著前液的性器，覆上敏感的前端開始套弄，並且咬上他脆弱的斜方肌。

「...喂、Clef、啊、...！等等、...」Kondraki忍不住一聲呻吟，隨後又迫於尊嚴把聲音吞了回去，但是快感實在比想像強烈，想到自己的前液正在汩汩流出還流在Clef的手上，後穴就因為羞恥再次收緊。「......哈、唔、...慢點、...！」他大口的換著氣，然後本能的張口用力咬住Clef伸到他臉邊的手。Clef悶哼一聲，套弄的動作緩了一點，他湊到Kondraki耳邊，輕輕地吐了幾口氣後用牙還算溫柔的含住他的耳廓。

「...Kon、爽的話就叫出來，我知道你可以叫的很好聽的，對不對、」Clef喘息著說，伴著幾句髒話和飽含挑逗的情話。Kondraki差點以為心臟漏跳了一拍，理智已然被快感淹沒，呻吟不顧一切的讓整個房間迴盪著色情。這句話讓Kondraki羞恥地無地自容，放棄一樣的在幾聲變調的聲音後射在了Clef的手上。

不過另外一股溫熱射進他身體之後他知道自己抓狂了。

「操！！！Alto Clef你他媽是不是有病叫你戴套不戴！」

「...好啦又沒有關係，我都讓你射裡面了。」Clef賠著笑臉，一邊看著Kondraki方才因為性愛而被薄汗、咬痕和吻痕覆蓋的身體。還真是情色，Clef想，順便又接下一拳。此時的Kondraki才發覺他主動拿出保險套的行為根本是騙局，早知道就不要答應讓他上下其手。

「...操你的。」  
「操過了，所以就不要再計較什麼了，親愛的Konny。倒是現在你看起來真不賴，我們要再來幾發嗎？」  
「不要。」  
「真是掃興，所以我覺得該說一聲。我愛你。」

Clef躺過Kondraki身旁，手勾上他的肩膀，在他唇上又落下一吻。

「應該換你跟我說了吧？」他笑容依舊，看著自己還在微喘，色情的戀人。

Kondraki看似無可奈何的吻了回去。儘管Clef剛剛還把他壓著操，但是身上同有多道他留下的痕跡，臉頰一樣紅潤，一樣的...色情。算了，Kondraki的內心掙扎了就那麼一瞬，這可能就是他可愛的地方吧。

「...愛你。」

他們相擁而眠，在基金會享受微乎其微又短暫的幸福。


End file.
